


Buzzing along

by Chiararoos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Buzz is her Kwami, F/M, Félix is Ladbug, Ladbug!!, Love Triangles, Marinette is Queen Bee, This just came to me out of no where, i still don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiararoos/pseuds/Chiararoos
Summary: The Agreste brothers got the Chat Noir ring and the Ladybug earrings, but what did Marinette get?Yes, she got the Queen Bee honeycomb!Let's see how Marinette can handle being a busy bee!





	1. A box? How did a box get here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction on here!
> 
> I was inspired by imthepunchlord !
> 
> Please read her fanfictions, because I am in love with them!

"My name is Marinette, and I'm doing my project about the fashion industry!" Marinette introduced her project to the class. She had been working weeks on the project and her outfit. Which she made herself of course.

It all went smoothly until the end, where she walked around the classroom to give everyone a leaflet with some information about her project. Just as she went by Chloé, the spoiled girl spilled her drink all over Marinette's home made skirt. The whole class gaped at the two girls while Marinette gave a scream. The spoiled girl looked up at Marinette with a smirk. She knows what she did and she did it on purpose. The teacher instructed Marinette to go to the bathroom so she could clean up.

When Marinette opened the bathroom door, she immediately locked it and tried to save her skirt. When she looked up in the mirror above the sink, she finally saw the tears. And immediately she crashed down crying omg the floor. It was always Chloé wasn't it?! Marinette looked up and saw a purple butterfly come through the bathroom window. Her eyes widened. 

As quick as she could, she unlocked the door and ran out of school while wiping her tears. She looked behind her to look for the butterfly but she didn't see it anymore. Marinette looked forward again and saw then that a man stood before her. But it was too late. They both landed on the ground because Marinette crashed into him.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry! Are you okay sir?!" Marinette stood up and began to ramble out a couple of apologies. She outstretched her arm to the old man, who gladly took it and stood up as well. 

"Don't worry my child. Why were you running anyway?" He gave her a sweet smile, one who could only belong to a grandparent. "And are those tears?! Are you okay?" Marinette quickly wiped the last tears from her face and smiled a bit.

"I will be okay, and I was running away from a butterfly." Marinette responded, not wanting to scare the old man away for almost becoming an akuma. "Aren't butterflies normally peaceful creatures?" He asked with a smile. Marinette nodded while biting her lip, what can she say, he knew all a long.

"Don't worry child, you don't have to say it out loud. But you're very strong to not get possessed!" The man said sounding impressed. "Thank you, and it was nice meeting you! But I have to get back to class! I am very sorry to have bumped into you!" Marinette told him after the bell rang. "Don't worry about it, and it was nice meeting you too." The old man replied with a easy smile. Marinette turned around and ran to get her stuff.

"Fu, you know we already gave the ring and the earrings away, don't you?" A little green Kwami asked his partner. Fu nodded. "But we still have a honeycomb, don't we?" He smiled at his kwami and turned around. She was going to be surprised when she got home.

Marinette walked home after school, well after talking half an hour about the Ladblog with Alya. She still doesn't know why Alya is so obsessed about the superheroes, but she won't judge. She's just as obsessed about fashion!

After greeting her parents and grabbing a couple of sweets, she walked upstairs to her room. "Finally! There you are!" Marinette said to something in her room. She ran to her bed and jumped on it. "I missed you!" She hugged her bed. 

She got of her bed and walked to her desk, where she put her bag. But when she tried to put her bag on her desk, something else was standing on it. A little box, looking a bit Chinese. Maybe a present from her mother? She put her bag on the floor and slowly picked the box up, cautious about it. But when she opened it, she squealed.

Inside the box was a yellow, almost golden, honeycomb. She picked it up and walked to her mirror. She slowly untied her pigtails and put the honeycomb in her hair. A bright light filled the room the second she put the honeycomb in her hair. Marinette closed her eyes for the light and opened them again to see a sort of bee fly in front of her. "Hello! My name is Buzz! And I'm your kwami!" Marinette screamed.


	2. Are you like a big bee, or something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see Marinette transform!

"And I'm your kwami!" Said the little creature. Marinette just screamed, because this thing was talking and flying in front of her. She ran to her bed and hid under her blanket while cuddling her giant cat plushy. 

"Oh are we playing hide and seek?! I love that game!" The little kwami squealed while flying to the bed of her new partner. 

Buzz didn't really knew why the girl screamed, because how can you scream at such a cute little creature! Buzz flew pass a mirror and stopped flying immediately. "A mirror!!" The little kwami suddenly flew in front of the mirror and inspected her looks. 

Marinette looked up from under her blanket and saw the little, so called, kwami admire herself in the mirror. Marinette slowly pushed the blanket off from her and sat on her bed, looking confused. What is she?

After a couple minutes of admiring herself, Buzz finally flew to her new partner. "Are you like a big bee, or something? Can you sting people?" Marinette asked to the little creature, still a little bewildered. "Well yeah, I'm sort of like a big bee and no, I can not sting people nor do I want to! I'm a peaceful girl!" The kwami laughed and sat on Marinette her shoulder. "So what are you precisely?" Marinette asked.

"Well, as I said, I'm a kwami! A powerful God with powers to give one person who wears the honeycomb the power to fly and can fight with darts, who feel like stings from bees!" Buzz explained to her partner. Marinette winced at the darts, bee stings aren't that painful but they still hurt. "So, I'm like a superhero?" Marinette asked confused. Why would she be a superhero?

Buzz nodded "Yeah, just like Ladbug and Chat Noir!" She exclaimed. Marinette's eyes widened at that. Will she be fighting along the two superheroes of Paris? "And you can assist them now! Just ask me to transform you and you'll be flying in no time!" Buzz said happily. She always loved to see her partners reaction when they transform for the first time.

"Oh, alright." Marinette stood up and walked to her floor length mirror. "Buzz, transform me!" Marinette exclaimed and immediately a bright yellow light filled the room. Marinette was shocked when she transformed. Why does it feel so weird and tingly? But when she saw how she looked in the mirror she gasped.

She looked badass! A black-yellow spandex suit with some fur on her shoulders, a couple of glasses on top of her head which she can wear when she flies and her hair was in a ponytail with the honeycomb holding it together. "Awesome!"


End file.
